Node 0 Timeline
Mazda is the Terhmelern chief of station on Node 0 Prime Mainyu is the Mellor who came to attack him. Pre-Antiquity * '-9,960 BCE:' Mainyu attacked Atlantis and killed lots of people, Mazda fled to the Fringepaths. All existing Terhmelern bases were subjected to attack and destroyed. * '-9,960' to approximately 9,000 BCE Mainyu's whereabouts are uncertain during this time. It is almost certain he wandered the world learning of humanity, how humans think, and how to use deception, magic and painfully few bits of remaining high technology to rule. Mainyu visited each known Ring, a huge undertaking given the people and the knowledge of the day, but he had plenty of time. Only to discover that he was stuck. Mainyu could not use the rings. During this period of time - Agents of Mazda appeared at portal temples and warned natives against deceptive shape changers - this knowledge has survived in impressions of a battle in heaven between forces of good and forces of evil, as well as presistent legends about Deceptive shape changers. Some of the portals were moved away from their landing-zone/temples in order to foil anyone trying to use them. These agents also looked for every crystal they could find - to remove the possibility of Mainyu gathering agents of FW and using them against everyone else. They recovered Most of the crystals on Earth at this time. * '-9,000 BCE' to 7,500 BCE Having been defeated in his quest to recover a crystal, find a working ring, or get any useful information out of captured Mazda agents, Mainyu realized that he needed a base. Not only did he need lots of man power (Even a Mellor can't be in two places at once) but he also felt that with enough populations density, he could recreate technology. Building stone and bronze age humans up to anything like acceptable technology would be a very long undertaking. But it helped pass the time and was something to do between more immediate plans of escape and battling humans for dominance. First appearing as Wizard Numedides, an advisor to the throne of Thuria. Thuria is a pre-ancient kingdom in Subsaharan Africa. At the beginning of Numedides rule, it was one of many kingdoms in the region. By time, plotting, diplomacy, deception, espionage and other underhanded means, Numedides ewas able to extend his rule over almost the whole sub-continent. In time, Thuria outgrew the ability of the humans composing it to feed and support. Although Numedides was very intelligent, he discovered he had no knowleedge of bronze age city planning or infrastructure management. And there was no one to steal this knowledge from In Time, Thuria collapsed and broke apart into feuding sub-kingdoms. Several human rivals for power rose up and fought bitterly to depose Nemedides and take the throne. Although Numedides fought with all his skill, cunning and vile underhanded ruthlessness, Thuria Burned itself to the ground and the survivors scattered themselves. The only unity they had left was that they blamed their God-King Numedides for this - and would violently attack anyone found to be associated with him. Mainyu changed his face and moved on. Mainyu Moved to Egypt and, as Thoth Amon founded the Stygian Culture *'''-7,500 BCE''' to '-5,500 BCE' In India, In the city of Arenjun, As Yara, Mainyu captured a Fringe traveller named Yag-Kosha and tortured him for the location of a fringeworthy jewel. Despite intense bronze age precautions - A team of thieves broke into Yara's tower, Killed Yag-Kosha and stole the jewel, which Yag-Kosha had swallowed trying to keep it from Yara. Yara and teams of mercenaries tracked the thieves to the end of the Pre-Antiquity world, but only ever captured one of them - and under torture, he claimed that the jewel had been lost on the night of the theft, fallen into an ancient river. Antiquity * '-600 BCE' approximately A Pro-Mazda Cult builds a fortress atop Mt. Ararat. Mainyu appears in the Middleeast as a prophet and paints Mazda as a false god. Adventurers and mercenaries strike out at the Pro-Mazda Cult. A Bronze Age Fringeworthy Campaign does not end well for the Mt Ararat crew Common Era Renaissance Age of Exploration * A Swashbuckling FW campaign fails to occur as Humans percieve Mainyu's planning, and deliberately obsruct him without learnng his motives or goals. 19th Century * An attempt to set up a victorian Age FW team fails, as Turks and Kurds successfully resist M's Agents. 20th Century * 1900 to 1945 - M finds his attempts to build an empire in the west foiled by obstreperous westerners, by resistant third worlders and perhaps Ironically by the Communist block. Mainyu abandons his "empire of the west" project. * 1965: Mainyu resurfaces in Asia as a shipping magnate. Category:Meta Category:Timelines